Sorting:Tempest Dove
"I'm Not Crazy... ... My Reality is Just Different Then Yours." 08:22, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Multiple Choice Quiz (Optional) 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle MIGHT only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Tempest Dove was born to pure-blooded witch Marilyn Dove and, well, the man is uncertain. Marilyn had been hooking up with quite a few men around the time she became pregnant with her daughter, and so she didn't know who the father was. She didn't bother taking any tests to see, knowing any of the men wouldn't stay because of a daughter anyway. Instead, she cut ties with any men she slept with and raised Tempest on her own. Marilyn was definitely at a state of being very young when becoming pregnant. She had only graduated from Hogwarts a few years before. Her pure-blooded parents were very rich, but cut ties with Marilyn after refusing an arranged marriage and being caught with several (not pure-blooded) men. This lead Marilyn on her own at a young age to take care of her new daughter. It was fitting that Tempest was born during a very green spring, as she had always been quite attached to plants and nature. Her earliest memory would be her and her mother working in the garden together. Her mother taught her everything she could about plants, and Tempest took in every single bit of information. Even her first sign of magic had to do with the garden. Tempest had been just a little over seven when working in the garden that day, watering the flowers and fruits. It didn't take long for her to notice a nearly dead tomato plant in the ground, making Tempest crouch down just to make sure. After touching one of the tomato leaves, the plant quickly started to heal back to it's healthy state. The plant produced the most and biggest tomatoes out of them all after the incident. When starting Hogwarts, Tempest was sorted into Ravenclaw. It made sense. The witch was definitely very intelligent and had a creative way of thinking. Hogwarts is what made Tempest realize the fact she was not much of a people person, but it was fine once she got high scores in class. Her best and most favorite class, of course, would be Herbology. She loved every second of it, and never had a single class where she didn't enjoy the subject. Although Tempest wasn't very good at being sociable, she did grow a liking to tutoring kids. Tutoring a few students in her grade was how she learned that she loved teaching... Also, it was how she learned that she was bisexual, but that's a whole other story. After graduating Hogwarts with incredibly pleasing NEWTS, Tempest had already decided that she wanted to teach. Though, she didn't necessarily want to teach at Hogwarts. She had spent the last seven years as a student there, and if she was going to teach, she wanted to teach elsewhere. And after a very long time thinking everything through, she decided it was time to take a risk in her life and move to America. (To be honest, the decision would of been really easy if it wasn't for the fact she didn't want to leave her mother.) She became the Ilvermorny Herbology Professor, and has taught in that subject ever since. A good long sixish years. 2)' Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each.' Tempest has always had a creative soul. She could never get bored, always finding something to do. She would make herself flower crowns with wild flowers she found. She would paint and write and whatever else type of way her mind needed to express itself. She had always love to sing, and her mind would express herself through lyrics she wrote. Her mind always seemed to need a way to put ideas into reality. Thoughts always flowed through her head, and there's nothing to stop her from using these for so many creative things. Tempest has always been a very reserved introvert, making it hard for someone to get to know her. Someone would need to get very close with her for them to fully know who Tempest was. She doesn't share things that aren't necessary to share. Her closed off personality can also be sorted with trust issues. She's never been through a terrible experience that caused her trust issues, it's always just been a part of her. It's joked with her mother that it came from the unknown father, because it's definitely the opposite of Marilyn's charismatic personality. Tempest has really tried to be better at this trait, especially with her students since she can seem closed off at times, but it's just a big part of who she is. At a young age, Tempest had always had a positive outlook on life. Not only was she always optimistic, she likes making other people feel positive as well. When a close friend was sad due to bullying, Tempest would help brighten her friend's spirit and lend her any help she needed. If her mother was struggling financially, Tempest would make sure to put a smile on her mom's face and let her know that things will get better. After moving to Ilvermorny, things definitely changed a little bit. She struggled some definitely. But life is definitely turning back up for Tempest Dove. The only worry at the moment is her terrible smoking habit. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? Due to her mother seeing multiple people at once when she became pregnant, all anyone knows of Tempest's blood status is that she is either a pure or half-blood. 4) What is your character's occupation? A Herbology Professor at Hogwarts 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! FC is Lana Del Ray Tempest.png Tempest5.jpg Tempest6.jpg Tempest7.jpg 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) First Character :) ---- Open Ended Questions 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? Chestnut Wood, 10 1/2', Unicorn Hair Core 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What if your character's patronus? Why? White Stallion - Loyal, Gentle, Emotional, 3) Has your character's life played out how they wanted? Why or why not? What will they do in order to make their lives better? It depends on who you ask, really. Tempest believes that her life has gone quite well, and she's glad the risks she's taken risks to get to this point. If you ask Tempest's mother, she wishes that she would of stayed in England; but this is mostly from Marilyn missing her young daughter. She would also prefer if her daughter took the damn cigarettes out of her mouth. 4) If your character could change anything about the wizarding world, what would they change? Why? Tempest would probably make it so everyone was treated equally. Blood status wouldn't have an importance on what makes someone who they are. 5) Your character has landed in an island with no way out. However, there's a sandbox with a mysterious chest there, carrying '''one item. What does your character want to be in there?''' Easily, it would be her wand. If it couldn't apparate her back home, other spells could definitely be essential to help her survive. Category:Adult Sorted